THE FAMILY THAT SAVED NEW YORK
by mr mark gibbs 1989
Summary: Jamie is out on patrol and watches as new York is turned into a war zone its up to the NYPD to stop it. In this war zone it brings together 2 people together who they least expect.
1. Chapter 1

The Family that saved New York.

A/N I don't own blue bloods.

It was a normal winters day in New York city people were out shopping for Christmas presents or going about their business and The NYPD the finest police department in the world were doing there patrols.

But up in 6 apartment a group of men got ready to turn this new York street into a war zone.

Mukert looked out the window and saw the street busy with people he checked his watch and saw it was close to 4pm new York time.

Turning towards the other men "My friends Allah had granted us this day so we may show these devil worshipers that America cant protect them take no prisoners kill all the women the children the old Muslim christen and everyone don't hold back" Mukert said.

Around the room 10 men went to the windows and got the mortars ready to be fired while those other men put on their masks checked their weapons and loaded them and put there vests on.

"Team one go" Mukert said.

Across the 6 apartments all the windows were open and mortars flew into the people.

Down on street level everyone was going about their business when a weird swishing sound was herded and then large bangs and explosions sound people were scared what was happening was New York under attack again.

Jamie Raegan was one of those people on patrol with Eddie Janko when they saw the mortars hit the people killing them instantly "central we have a 10-10 bombs going off on 10th avenue all units respond" Jamie said

As the Mortars still fell Mukert looked out the window and smile

"Team 2 go" Mukert said.

This team was up to 200 men with high powered machine guns grenades and pistols ready to take care of the people the mortars missed. As the ran out of the building guns blazing killing everyone in cite

One of the men saw a young boy no older then 5 years old. Crying over his dead mother "die you pig" the man said and put a bullet straight threw the kids head.

Frank Reagan was in his office doing paper work when his DCIP Garratt came rushing in "Frank you have to see this" Garratt said rushing to the TV.

On the TV a new report came threw "I am here on the corner of W 52nd street and 10th avenue and watching as people run for their lives as mortar shell come from several apartment and now a group of men have come out and start to kill everyone" the report said before a man came up behind her and put a bullet threw her head turning to the camera the man smiled. "You Americans have killed thousands of Arabs and destroyed our city's now it's your turn." The man said and laughed

Frank was shocked how the hell did this happen "get all cops out there have them go and deal with now call the governor tell him we need help." Frank said to Garret.

What the hell was happening Frank worried for his sons who were cops

Back on the street the mortars had stopped and the men manning them were now out killing with guns breaking down doors and killing people every building was taken the people who worked or lived there killed and then the building was destroyed.

Jamie was there firing his gun trying to kill these men when one fell down Jamie ram picked up the guns and fired back Jamie new he was out numbered and out gunned but he also new that he need to protect people. Then central called "All units report to W 45th street for a counter attack" Jamie ran for it shooting at the same time.

Mukert new that the police would try something but he had plans 6 years of planning and pretending to be a loyal American citizen had payed off.

"Team 3 go" Mukert said.

On the comer of W 55th street and 8th avenue another 200 men swarmed out of serval apartments with guns and weapons killing everyone they saw.

Mukert smiled this would be a dark day for America. And a victory for him.

A/N how Mukert was able to get these men and guns together will be explained in the next few chapters also how he was able to keep it from the cops.

Please review and forgive my spelling and grammar.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I am sorry for not adding to this story sooner because i have been going threw a lot ideas of how to do this this chapter will have more info on Mukert.  
Chapter 2

Detective Baker had the day off from her work as the personal aid to the Commissioner when she saw Jamie running every so often firing his gun at the advancing men "Baker get to cover." Jamie yelled.

Abigail drop her shopping and went to her off duty gun and fired back as the both took cover behind a car "Jamie what the hell is going on?" Abigail asked as the both fired at the men

Mukert smile as he looked over the damage done by his men. Mukert wached has 10 years of planing came into place. Since 2000 he had gather together the people who hated America and worked with them to gather all these people under the the Nypd and other law inforcement.

it was so simpple use the drug cartels and gangs of each state as the fall guys and be a good person paying taxes and working hard its threw these and Muckert rule of not using any form of Tech that he had been able to get all the things in place

Mukert spent hours studing New York and the attuides of the cops after 9/11 he thought it would not be doable Dam you Bin Ladden. Mukert would yell when he hit a road block

But after 10 years of hard work Mukert had done. this day he had chosien not becasue it was important in America but becasue it was in Australia its was there in a city of Melbourne they had the 'race that stops a nation' the Melbourne cup.

To Mukert this was what he was against the Aussies drank and gambled on a horse race and they made it a big deal.  
So now this day would a day of sorrow.

Jamie and Abigail kept shooting. "i am almost out" Abigail said.

then she turned to Jamie "if i am going to die i just want to say the day i saw you gratuate from the acadmy and watch you get your dimploma from your father you took my heart with you" Abigail said as she used up the last off her bullets

JAmie was shocked but happy he had feelings for his dads personal assaint for so long.

Jamie turned to her and kissed her on the lips "we will get out of this and when we do i will marry you and have kids together you just have to have hope" Jamie said as he shot the last of his bullets

"cenrtal this Officer Ragain i am stuck on 10th avenue i am with Detective Baker we are pinned down and are out of ammo" JAmie said into his radio.

just then a voice came on "JAmie stay put i am on my way with back up and ammo what happen to your partner?" Danny said over the radio

Jamie and Abigail were so happy to here that voice "i dont know Danny just get here" Jamie yelled

up in the Commissioner's office Frank could see what Jamie and Abigail were doing Garratt was shcoked at seeing the kiss but smile and turned to Frank.

"they are both doing a good job" Garratt said as Jamie picked up a weapon that a perosn had thrown at him and begain to shoot back

Frank was now so angry "Get on to all the agnecys and find out how we missed this and get more of verything my officers need asap how the hell did this happen?" Frank yelled

Little did Frank know the same thing was happeing in Las vegas D.c and Los Angeles.

All over the world people were watching Jamie and Abigail fight against 200 men.

there men were not just Arabs Mukert had got together all the groups that hatted the USA and showed them theat work together they could take over. 

A/N i will leave it there for this chapter please forgive my spelling and grammar.

Please review .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N sorry for the long delay i didn't know what way to go with it so i have decided to do something really different with this.

Abigail looked a Jamie as he stood up with no gun but then she saw James look up and saw a sword coming into the air and landing in Jamies hand.

Jamie looked at the sword and smiled. it was time to show the secert of the Regain that has been ketp for over 5 genrations.

All the people stop and watched as Jamie just walked with the sword in his hand.

Mukert's man stop and looked at Jamie has walked slowlly like he owned the land.

Back in the Commissioner's office Frank looked on and smile Garratt was shocked.

"whats Jamie doing?" Garratt asked Frank fank didnt say anything

Back on the street Jamie just kept walking some how missing all the mortars as the were fired. and Jamie started to run and attack killing man with the sword.

"What is Jamie some sort of Jedi?" Abigail asked out loud.  
Then a man in a clock came over and and hand her some clips for her gun

"he is not a jedi he is a Ragan just like me" the man said as he took off his hood and joined Jamie,

Jamie mean while was fighting with the sword killing man after man and some how the bullets were missing him or getting his vest.

Danny came over and saw what was happening as the man used the sword in a way Danny hadnt seen in a long time

"Joe?" Danny said

Joe turned to Danny and threw him a sword. As a women joined Jamie and Joe

Erin saw what happening from her office and went to her locked draw Seeing Jamie do what she hopped she didnt do

some of Erin's work friends "Erin your brother is he crazy?' One of them asked. d "HE is not" Erin said and they all saw her sword. but before they could say nany thing Erin joinded her brothers fighting.

"frank what the hell" Garret asked as he watched the four Ragans fight with nothing but swords some how not beinging killed

"Don worry all of them have got this covered." Frank said as they watched as Nikkei still in her school uniform joined them fighting with swords

all over the world people stopped and watched as 5 people in new york killed man after men with out getting injured.

"Lets finish this together Danny call for back up" Joe yelled Danny nodded and did that as he kept killing.

At the Ragan house Henry Ragan watched as his grand children and great grand child fought. Going to his cane he kept in the kitchen he saw some men coming to attack him he walked out side.

"Stand down old man your coming with us" one of the men yelled.  
Linda came running "Henry becarful" Linda yelled. Then like he was a 30 year old Henry jumped off the porch and start to attack these men.

Linda was shocked as Jack went with a sword to help Henry "Come on Pop its time for this family to fight." Jack said

Linda was shocked her own son could fight with a sword. "Mom everything will be explained in time. as both Henry and Jack ran off to join the others

Back in the battle Mukert was getting angry "Kill them those 5!" he yelled all the other men ran out with their guns trying to kill those people

Jamie Erin Joe Danny and Nikkie were stilling fighting for there lives as Henry and Jack joined them

"Becarefull apprentice you still have not past your trails" Jamie yelled to Jack Jack nodded ANd now the seven of fought like crazy their swords killing.

Garret was so shocked as everyone was fouced on the battle no one saw Frank Ragan sneak out and they were all were shocked when he joined them fight with a sword making them 8 "WHat the hell!" Garrett yelled.

This was all over the news the Police commersior fight with a sword next to his family

as they fought to the Mukerts base one of the gun men saw the sword Frank was using and dropped his gun and bowed "For give me Basha" he said

"You will hand your self into the cops behind me and tell them everything" Frank said.  
The man bowed again and did that.

Back at 1PP the mayor Carter Pool walked in "SOMEONE BETTER HAVE EXPLANATION FOR WHAT FRANK AND HIS FAMILY ARE DOING!" Carter yelled

Garrett looked like a deer caught in the head lights

"its all her in this file" Sean Danny's youngest son said as he handed copies to Garrett and they Mayor

Back in the fight Mukert was getting angry "who are these people?' he yelled

As another 400 hundred men went out to fight the Reagan's

All over the world people were shocked these 8 were fighting with no guns and winning against the odds

As Abigail joined them making them 9 as she fired her weapon she was the only one using a gun.

"you Reagan's are nuts" She yelled at them

"No were not its something you will learn after you marry Jamie" Jack Boyle yelled as he joined them with his own sword.

"You better haven't forgot your training Jack" Joe yelled as he killed another.

Linda watched on and smiled it was time Sean was safe with Garrett and was her turn to join them going to the Reagan liquor cabinet Linda pushed the booze aside and drew her sword to join them

A/N i will leave it at that for the moment please comment and review and forgive my spelling and grammar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A/N I had so much fun wring chapter 3 i wanted to write chapter 4 now.  
I don't own Blue bloods

AS the Reagan family fought people couldn't believe what they were seeing but one man could his name is Youakim this man smiled so the first of the seven families have been called into battle the war is coming.

Back at 1 PP Mayor Carter Pool opened the file.

The Reagan are the descendants of The Basha's the proctors of the world. The Basha's are an ancient order that protected everyone regales of race religion or oath their duty was to be there when things were at the worst never going into politics only ever using their skills for the people

The file said Garret looked up and Sean with a sword standing looking around.

Back in the battle Linda joined them and smiled they battled hard killing these men.

Soon it was down to Mukert who came out to see whats the hell is going on

"SO you have defeated my men how?" Mukert asked.

Henry looked at the man "we are Basha's" He said as they all stood around him and Jamie cuffed Mukert

As the Reagan hand Mukert over to other offices the sworn enemy of the Bash's appeared

Luke Monhen-dess watched what was going on his plan was working as he hopped Mukert would be the one to cause all the trouble and he could about building his empire the one his family had spent the last 70 years building.

Then Monhen-dess saw the cop do what couldn't have been done and new. in shock he new what Jamie was a Basha. turning to his son

" Its time son call everyone the war has began"

Henry looked at Luke "So my worst fears have come your family has lived" Henry said

Luke nodded "You Basha's have been a thorn in our side for over 3 thousand years its time to end this once and for all" drawing his sword.

Youakim looked on in shock the Monhen-des family were the Basha's Family sworn enemy nice the fall of the Roman Empire all those years ago the Monhen-dess tired to seize power but the Basha's always stopped them. turning to the names of the 6 other families the Mikhail's in Australia the Windsors in in England the Smirnov in Russia the Eshete, in Africa Gonz lez in south America and the CHan's in China.

Youakim new they all would be drawn into this battle.

Back in New York the Reagans stood ready then out of no wear Cameron Mikhail turned up wearing the meddle of the Basha's the cross with a sword and the glob

"Reagan's I the child of the Austrlain Basha's and here to fight with you" Cameron said.

Henry nodded and smile "so the Mikhail's and Reagan's join together in another war" Henry said CAmeron nodded and smile As Darnell Potter came marching with so many of his congregation

"I had a feeling you would be a part of the Basha's but i didn't think it would end up with this" Potter said.

"Potter stand down and none of your people will get hurt or be charged" Frank said.

"I cant do that because Monhen-dess has promised me and my people space to live and to get rid of the cops and since your cops your our enemy" Potter as he brought out a sword.

All the Reagan's look at each other and nodded "We don't want to do this but you give us no choice. We the Basha's never want war but are ready for it" Cameron said as all the Reagan's and Cameron ready them selves for the fight and it started.

New York turned into a war zone one bigger then ever seen people were attacking left right and center children were dying and people were stealing and abusiing each other.

Soon the Regain family got split up fighting Jamie and Abigail were fighting together back Jamie defended her with such force not caring who he killed only that his love was protected

As Jamie fought he saw Jack and Joe fight "Consider your trails past!" Jamie yelled at Jack

Jack looked over at his master Jamie spend four years training him in the way of the Basha's "Thank you master" Jack yelled back and jump over a dead body to protect his mother.

Linda was fighting on her own when she saw that "Jack Get to your brother he is going to Need help He is now your apprentice" Linda yelled. As she ran to fight beside Danny

At 1PP the cops were fighting like crazy Garrett looked at Sean "i cant let you go out their Sean" Garrett said

Sean looked at Garrett and Mayor Pool "i am a Basha i have been training for as long as i can remmber its my duty to do it."

Just then the cops came running to the office "We are being over run we need help" one of them yelled.

Sean looked at the Mayor "call D.C tell them we need the army or marines" Sean said as he ran out with his sword and started to fight.

Some cops were shocked as this young boy used his sword like a man who has been training all his life. At the same time Jack was running to 1PP killing anyone one who tried to stop him.  
Then out of now where Jack fell and lost his sword and a man was about to kill him when Cameron jump and killed a guy.

"FIrst rule of the Basha's" Cameron said as he handed Jack his sword back.  
Jack nodded "always watch you surroundings" Jack said as the ran together

Back at 1PP Sean was fight but new he was out matched he didn't have the stamina that the rest of his family had.

As Sean stopped to catch his breath he looked and saw 50 more coming for him. Not caring if he would live or die he pulled his sword up ready for battle knowing that this could be his last fight.  
As Sean was about to run he saw his brother coming with some one who was a Basha.

"Just in time brother but shouldnt you be with your master?" JAck asked as they fought.

JAck look at his brother "i passed my tests i am now a true Reagan"

Back at the main battle Nikkei Erin and Jack worked together like a well oiled machine fighting like a family should as Nikkie killed one she looked over and saw Linda and Danny fighting then she turned and saw her grandfather and great grandfather.

"Your mother would have loved this" Henry said as he killed another. Frank looked at his father and smile.

Monhan-dess was shocked he had thought the Basha's hadn't been training and be ready for this but he was wrong. "Call in everyone i will kill at least one of them" He yelled.

Joe was the only Reagan fight alone that would change when a women came running with a sword.  
Joe looked up and saw her his love Candice "Mac" McElroy

"You and i are going to have a talk after this battle and i fuck you senssles" Mac yelled Joe looked at her "Yes dear can we battle now sex latter" Joe asked Candice nodded and fought

all around them the Reagan fought Frank had split from the group and gone forward with Jamie the 2 of the battling threw the men to Potter and Mohen-dess "Stop this madness now!" Frank yelled

Potter and Mohen-dess laugh "I cant do that" he said then attacked Frank as Potter attacked Jamie

Father and son stood back to back fighting Potter and Mohen-dess together.

Then it happened Mohen-dess got Frank and made Frank fall Jamie saw this and with a twirl of his sword killed Potter and then jumped over his father to fight Mohen-dess

Jamie and him circled each other like tigers ready to attack then the battle began Jamie fought with an anger that couldn't be stop.

Mohen-dess fought he could finally kill a Basha but then he saw Jamie and as the battle he new he couldn't win with one last push he attack Jamie with everything he got.

But Jamie took it and fought back harder and faster as Mohen-dess looked into Jamie's eyes he could see anger but contorled anger then Jamie disarmed him and killed him.

A/N I will leave it there please review and forgive my spelling and Grammar


	5. Chapter 5

A/N This story has become my favorite to working so here chapter 5 i am wringing this on Christmas eve so Merry Christmas to you all.

chapter 5

Back with Sean Jack and Cameron they were fight when more fighter came to take them on

Cameron looked and was sad for too long there was peace and now war came just as his grandfather said when he sent Cameron to New York.

Sean watched as Cameron stopped and looked at a cylinder that he grabbed from his pocket.

"Cameron Basha what is that?" Sean as took a break from the fighting.

Cameron looked at it with sadness "Sean what is the code of the Basha's?"

"live in harmony with everyone, dont fight unless you have too and always be ready to sacrifice your self for the good of the people" Sean said.

"We Mikhail's have add another look for inspiration in all things" Cameron said and then pressed a button on the cylinder and it came out a green beam.

Jack stooped "a laser sword how?" Jack asked

Cameron looked at with sadness "Since the 1970's we Mikhail have been working on it my father and grandfather had one made by 1990 but this one i made better then their's"

Cameron start to ran killing anyone who attacked him Jack and Sean ran after him killing as they went.

Back in the main Battle they all still fought all the people around the Reagan fought still not one of these people where giving up but the Reagan's new they were in trouble Frank and Henry were both down.  
And they had been forced to the center back to back the family looked tired. Potters deputy smile

"Reagan's you have fought bravely worthy of the name Basha its finished surrender and you all will live" this man yelled.

Jamie looked at Abigail and handed a ring "if we survive marry me?' Jamie asked

Abigail nodded and reloaded the gun ready to die next to the man she loved.

Frank stood up "we will not surrender to the forces of evil" Frank said.

just then Henry saw Cameron running with Sean and Jack and Moore who had rallied 200 cops to help what shocked Henry the most was the sword the Cameron had and smiled.

"Jamie look" Henbery said to him as he pointed at Cameron

Jamie saw it and smiled going to his own laser sword of blue and turning it on the battle restarted.

back in Australia Cameron's father and grandfather watched the battle "Cameron is a true Basha" his father said."

"True Basha's are forged in war you and i served in war you in the first and second Gulf wars me in Vietnam and now the next leader of our Basha's in the war" Cameron's grandfather watched as Cameron drew his laser sword

Cameron's grandfather looked at his family his sons Max and Robert and his daughter Jacky

"you three have been my greatest pride and joy" Cameron's grandfather said.

Max Jacky and Rob looked at their father and bowed down

then Cameron's grandfather turned to his 5 other grand children four from Max and one from Jacky.

"take a look at your brother and cousin and see the way he wields his swords look at the pain that it is causing him for the Basha's are never war like we train so we dont have to fight but when we do we feel like we failed." Cameron's grand father said

Mathew the eldest of them looked at his twin brother fighting so hard as the camera panned and came a on Cameron fight people could see the Coptic cross the Cameron wore day in day out and saw it had tears on it.

"Even tho my brother fights he cries for forgiveness he may fight with his body but his soul hurts" Mathew said.

everyone looked at Mathew and nodded.

Back in New York the battle was winding down as the last of the people were killed or captured Frank turned to the Cops "get to work to secure New York." Frank yelled as he and all family went to 1PP

Cameron came over to Nikkei and hugged her "i am sorry" he said to Nikkei

Everyone looked at them "I Have something to tell you all Cameron and i know each other" Nikkei said

"i am in my final year of collage we meet as i worked out" Cameron said

Nikkei smile as did the rest of the family. "i was planing to ask her out when we got back from break" Cameron added then Cameron went to his pocket grabbed his phone and stood and looked at with tears.

"Cameron whats the matter?" Jamie asked.  
Frank Henry came over and saw what Cameron was reading. and put their hands on his shoulders

"say it out loud please" Frank said. Cameron looked at him and nodded Danny also smiled.

Cameron is Coptic they are church from Egypt who are very strick i meet Max Cameron's father in Iraq and when he was alone he also said this prayer" Danny said.

they all stop up.  
"My Lord God and Savior Jesus Christ, treasure of mercy and spring of salvation, I come to You confessing my sins. I confess that, insolently, I dared to defile Your Holy Sanctuary with my sins.

Now I seek Your mercy and love, for Your mercies are boundless; You never turn back a sinner who comes back to You.

I confess that my mind is burdened with sin and that I have no strength left. Do not turn away from me, do not rebuke me in Your anger nor chasten me in Your hot displeasure. I am worn out, have compassion upon me, O Lord do not judge me in Your justice, but according to Your mercy.

Remember Your creation, do not put me on trial, because none of Your servants can justify his deeds. Dress me in a new attire that befits Your glory. Forgive my sins and I shall sing; Blessed is he whose sins are forgiven. When I confess my sins, and reveal my iniquities, You cleanse them. Amen." Cameron said with tears in his eyes.

All of then stood as the prayer was said.

Cameron looked at them the Reagan's "even tho we fought today and killed today we are Basha'a and we did was was needed so i strongly advise you to see your priest and confess and take part in a mass" Cameron said.

A/N i will leave at that please Review and for any info about the Coptic church please messgae me Chapter 6 will come soon


End file.
